Made in Manhattan
by GEEKSandFREAKS
Summary: "OhMyFuckingGosh you slept with him Bella! , he's a client and Rose's Cousin and most importantly a Nerd, all that money i could never sleep with him! i bet he didn't even make you come" SHE WAS FAR FROM WRONG/Fashinella/BusinessNERDward. RATED M
1. Primus Congressus

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 GEEKSandFREAKS (GaF). All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is my first FanFic so Heavy Criticism is Welcome if the story catches your eyes please tell me why if you think I am missing something then gladly inform me.**

Why I had to find female models that were beautifully stunning but didn't know the difference between look lusty and "hey come here! $10 blow job back seat".

I realise this is partly my fault; Alice and I should have advertised for models that have an average IQ of 115 I mean I'm sure if I enlisted Chimps they could give me supermodel worthy poses if I offered then a banana or two, at this current moment Alice is helping the models try on the dresses for the prom collection and I'm sitting in a corner eating a krispy kreme I have a feeling if I get up and I am seen I will have to do an interview or actually talk to one of these bimbo's and I'm not looking to engage conversation which will most likely lead me to get angry and set myself up for a lawsuit.

Alice can handle that shit all I need to do is draw that's all I really do actually come up with ideas and draw she does the marketing and publicity shit I can't be asked to do.

_3 years ago Alice and I were fresh out of college and I was selling my art around times square and she was helping out at her moms shops collecting from thrift shops and buying fabric and sewing outfits together so her mom could sell them and give her half the profit because at that time we had student loans to pay , Alice's mom past way that year and in her will she left Alice the shop and told her to follow her dreams and turn the fashion world upside down. Alice wanted to start selling clothes in it since had just recently come across some free boxes of clothes you know the back of the lorry kind, so we tried to renovate the shop gave it a new name Bella+Alice, creative I know ,anyway I offered Alice some of my rough designs and she liked them we decided when we got enough money we would stop of selling that cheap made in china crap and focus on our own brand we got a 100,000 loan from the bank and Belisè was formed better name better shop, a way better clientele. I stopped feeling so guilty when a woman came in the shop and picked up $15.00 shoes and she paid $1,500 saying there must be a mistake in our pricing machinery I didn't have the heart or the stomach to refuse her we had been living on ramen noodles since I opened the bank bill and realised that you're actually supposed to read the small print._

That was three years ago we own a boutique in lower Manhattan and we make custom dresses for the elite of New York, no more sewing dresses on Grandma Swans 100 year old sewing machine and Belisè is slowly getting to Paris with some push in the right direction Milan could be our next spot.

I finish my krispy kreme with a bottle of water, I hear my name being called and quickly cover my body with random fabric we have lying around I can hear Alice moaning about how she wants to quit and she hates when bitches like me hide so I assume she knows where I am hiding, she rips the fabric off my body I suddenly feel exposed 20 + models are staring at me and the photographer has the camera pointed towards me.

"Bella! I swear you better come out here now! Or I will fucking kick your ass " she screams, I immediately get up and dust off my jeans Alice is giving me her deathly glare which really is just her squinting her eyes so much that she looks Japanese.

"Seriously Bella what's with you and fashion shoots you never take part and sometimes I think you don't care...'Alice continues her rant while the whole crew stares at us and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and its catholic school all over again.

I don't like being here at all its the atmosphere it's so fake and depressing ever since Belisè got featured in vogue it's been like this, it's not about the art anymore or about the fashion it's about the model who recently just came out of rehab or the most high maintenance photographer it's just not my thing I would prefer to be locked inside my work station and slip my drawings underneath the door to Alice and she can do the rest I try my best to avoid being socialising with 'new York's a-list' as Alice puts it but she forcefully drags me to celebrity weddings and gala's white parties the works

I quickly think of lie I would never voice my discomfort to Alice it would break her heart to know I hate being here "Alice I'm sorry I just don't feel very well that's all I think I'll just go to the shop and draw" I offer her a smile and she offers to call me a cab but I decline and say I need fresh air.

I walk out of the building and I feel like doing a happy dance or rather inventing one but I don't want to get caught by Alice and then the real trouble will start.

The shop isn't too far from St. Alexandra Hotel so I walk its actually quite beautiful and peaceful in new York if you just forget that there are people around you screaming down their blackberry's and barging you, I take the long way to work and go through central park I head towards the garden it's so amazing there, the colours of the flowers are bright and warm and they make you happy just to be around them and the fragrance is so refreshing and I feel like I'm not in the city anymore I'm somewhere _else_ a group of bird perch down and land on bird bath they look so calm and surreal not a care in the world they start chirping and it's as if there singing for you this is why I love it in central park I feel carefree and happy. I wish I had my sketch book and water colours I would love to draw the flowers and the beautiful birds, as I get deeper into the park I see a nice spot underneath an old oak tree and sat against it and just look across the field and relax.

I open eyes and look at my watch I have been sitting here for an hour and a half it feels like 15 minutes maybe its true time actually flies when you're having fun.

I get up and stretch regaining the feeling of my lower body it's going to be three o'clock soon and I should really be heading towards Belis_è. _I told Loretta to wait there for me since she lost her set of house keys Loretta is my fifteen year old protégé and my baby sister were exact opposites she is taller than me and I'm 23 and much more prettier than me I'm proud of her she isn't afraid of anything she's brave and is headstrong but she has a major memory problems she losses everything and anything I got custody of her and took her out of that silly foster care system the state put her in because of our parents sudden death and ever since she's been mine and nothings better than having a forgetful teenager living with you

I enter my office and see Loretta engulfed in her latest gadget Alice decided to buy her a blackberry and my sister is addicted to the whole messenger feature. I walk past her and she is oblivious to fact I am in the room, I creep behind her and get ready to shout boo!

'B-' I'm quickly cut off by her monotone voice

'Don't even try it bells, your clown feet alerted me that you came about two minutes ago'

I gasp in mock horror and throw a pillow at her face She looks up and smiles at me showing her pink braces,

"You do know I'm a size 6 and you're 8"

"Yeah yeah Bella you just didn't grow your so short" I can't argue with her here I am quite short.

"So how was school?" I say as a form of striking conversation, I still need to perform the small parental duties

She groans and covers her face "there's this bitchy girl called Lauren I absolutely hate her Bella, you know she called your designs a waste of space and she'd never be caught wearing anything from Belise but guess what!'

I try add some humour to the situation since I have regrettable got her all fired up "She got run over by a bus"

"NO! BELLA urghh you've watched mean girls too much but Lauren is such a Regina anyway she came in wearing a limited edition Belisè tote you know the one with all the sequins and the butterflies when I question her she just said well... Whatever in her annoying nasally voice"

"Oh. Well you had a fun day I guess."

She chuckles "you know you don't have to listen to drown on about the high school crap mom didn't you know"

I flinch at the mention of our mother I miss her so badly she is _well was _the greatest mother we could ever ask for I still get mixed it I don't like admitting that she's gone but I can't live in denial my whole life  
"I know but I'm generally interested in your life Lorrie"

She goes back to her blackberry and I check my messages (12) messages I listen to the first one it's from Mrs Denali the mayor's wife asking if I can design her daughter's wedding dress Alice was expecting this call apparently Vera Wang cancelled well Belise isn't 2nd best so I'm going to have to tell her were fully booked and recommend a bridal shop down town. The second is from Rosalie mine and Alice's best friend and Victoria Secret Angel explaining how she is stuck in Tokyo there's been an earthquake she is fine though but she can't take her little sister Lillian for her prom dress fitting and her cousin Edward is on Prom duty in her absence apparently he is a fashion disaster so I should ignore all his requests he's there to get fitted for a suit and to ensure Lillian doesn't go to prom looking like a two bit hooker I laugh at her last comment Lillian is known for looking like she's at a beach holiday resort and isn't an avid supporter of jumpers or even tops that your stomach isn't visible I note this down and save the other messages for later.

Alice comes in the office looking exhausted I feel guilty for letting her handle all the work so I offer to do the next fashion shoot, she drops on the couch next to Loretta and they start discussing about ways to get back at Lauren for being a bitch I laugh at their ridiculous schemes like stuffing her locker full of expired fish.  
Jessica our receptionist comes in saying Lillian is at reception and she doesn't look very happy about it and a man named Edward is accompanying her

I tell Jessica to send them in and prepare myself the Hurricane Lillian when she isn't happy no one is happy I've learnt that the hard way  
Alice and Loretta snicker when she enters the room she's been crying and she screeches my name and runs towards me.

"Bella make him go please make him go I hate him" she starts crying into my shirt

I hear a melodic voice coming from the door "always the drama queen, I only asked if you could wear a dress that doesn't end at your ass and show your breasts to the entire high school population"

Lillian's cries get louder she looks up her eyes glazed with freshly formed tears "Bella see, look did you hear him I want Rosie he is asking me to dress like a nun"

I softly run my fingers through her hair and she calms down and wipes her tears and goes to sit with Loretta and Alice

I look towards the door and lock eyed with the apparent badman Lillian has been crying about, you know that moment when everyone and everything else is just blurred out and silenced it's just you and whatever caught your eyes this has only happened to me once when I was 7 and my mother took me a musical and I saw the temptations perform my girl well not the real guys but these guys were pretty cool too and I felt like I was being sung too it was just me and them this was one of those moments I didn't know whether it was because appalled at this man's taste of clothes and his thin framed glasses that clearly looked worn-out they had white tape securing them together or the fact that he was wearing what looked like a star trek stop and his watch seemed to be made out of Lego or because his hair looked like I could fry pork grinds in them, I couldn't have my eyes away from him he looked _so..._ I soon stopped staring when Loretta throw a skittle at my face murmuring spaz  
He laughed and then spoke  
"Hello I'm Edward Cull-" he cut short by Lillian  
"cut the crap Edward she knows who you are the whole bloody world does self made billionaire blah blah now can we come to real problem at hand here my prom dress"

Self made billionaire? Why haven't I heard of him I take a minute to ponder while Alice shows Edward previous design we did. I suddenly realise that there was a front page spread in one of those nerdy science magazines they leave out on the dentist about him he's the founder and CEO of NOVEA **Corporation**. He looks about three or four years older than me how can he... I'm intrigued by how someone his age could top bill gates net worth but I don't want to pry

I join them and we come to a conclusion Edward will let Lillian wear what she likes as long as he can chaperons the dance

Lillian smirks at me then raises her hand for permission from Alice to speak "One more request...Bella accompanies Edward to prom as his date"

I choke on my spit "what! why.. Don't you mean Alice she's more famous than me would you want her at your prom"

She opens her mouth to speak and all I hear is loud "nope" she looks at Edward who can't seem to form a proper sentence and just stares" it's not about fame Bella I'm not that vain it's about who I think Edward will genuinely enjoy company and Alice is busy that day right "

Edward finally regains use of his voice box "Lillian when have you ever genuinely cared about me what's the deal"  
She uses an angelic voice and says "Edward shame on you there is no deal just me wanting you to not get bored at prom"

"Well what about Edward what if he wants to take his girlfriend or a friend" I turn towards him and ask if he has anyone he'd rather take

"Edwards single and he hasn't had a female friend since" she pauses and thinks "actually Edwards never had a female friend and you will be keeping him out of my hair so I can enjoy prom so please" she gives me her puppy dog eyes I can't resist

I look at Edward and he is just staring at me I feel slightly uneasy "is that alright with you Edward"

"I guess so if your okay with it"

"Yeah its fine let me just get a number for you to call about your suit what's your favourite designer" I ask I soon realise it's a bad question because he doesn't know his Valentino from his Dolce and by the way he's dressed I doubt he even know where to acquire good looking clothes he murmurs something no quite audible so I grab a pen and write my number on his hand

"Consider me your personal shopper"

**Okay REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Playing with Black

*************TEASER********  
POLYVORE IMAGES ON PROFILE PAGE XXXXX

I walk around my office a couple times to pass time and the phone rings. Its flashing RECEPTION

", there's a call on line 1 a Black-"I groan, this man never gives up.

"Say I'm with a client I'll get back to him when I c-" I pause thinking to myself this could be fun. I mean I'm not doing anything and Edward Mr CEO MONEY BILLIONAIRE BUCKS CULLEN didn't show up a bit of harmless flirting with Jacob won't hurt. " actually Jess put him straight through"

I snicker to myself knowing how this conversation will play out and the gifts I will be receiving from him very very soon in 4 give or take 3 hours, last time I received a pair of black studded Louboutins they were gorgeous and a Marc Jacobs quilted bag

"Beautiful Bella" he purrs down the line, I resist the urge to gag  
"To what do I owe this call , need some oh so desperate fashion advice" I snigger  
I hear his deep throaty laugh "no not all baby but I would mind coming in for a private fitting"

I decide to prolong the conversation since I have nothing better to do and get comfortable on the rug propping my feet above the table, our conversation flows with harmless flirting for 15 minutes and then things get heated.

"One night with me Bella god that's all I ask for one night" his voice sounds strained , I feel sort of empowered knowing a man like Jacob Black is practically begging to have sex with me

"And what would we do on that night " this is the furthest I've gone with Jacob, but its all harmless  
"God Bella I'd lay you down softly and- a loud cough broke my concentration I looked and it was Edward awkwardly shifting his feet

"sorry I'm late" he pauses avoiding eye contact. Shit how long hand he been there he opens his mouth to speak again "the receptionist wasn't there I left myself in I d-didn't mean to interrupt your conversation"  
I instantaneously feel my blush how much did he hear fuck, I then realise I'm in a very difficult position my boobs pushed up by gravity he has a good view of my cleavage.


End file.
